


En casa.

by LITTLESTILINSKIHUGEFAN



Series: Weresquirrel Stiles [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Creature Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Post-Season/Series 02, Werecreature Stiles Stilinski, Weresquirrel Stiles Stilinski
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:40:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22683361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LITTLESTILINSKIHUGEFAN/pseuds/LITTLESTILINSKIHUGEFAN
Summary: Si no has leído las demás partes no vas a entender nada.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Weresquirrel Stiles [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1603177
Kudos: 31





	En casa.

El plan es bastante sencillo, todos saben que tienen que hacer para acabar con Deucalión, pero no les gusta que el éxito de este plan dependa de la colaboración de Peter. Todos saben que si el lobo no hace su parte, todos mueren.

La pata de Stiles ya está curada, por lo que se alegra de volver a su cuerpo humano en la privacidad del cuarto de Derek, se viste con la ropa que tiene guardada ahí y suspira ante el movidito día que ha tenido. Lo han secuestrado, han estado a punto de intercambiarlo como un maldito cromo en un recreo, y encima le han roto la patita.

Stiles suspira cuando sale del cuarto y ve a Derek apoyado en la pared, de brazos cruzados, ceño fruncido y mirando al suelo con odio. La ardilla lo abraza con fuerza y se derrite al sentir los brazos de su lobo rodeándolo.

—¿Qué te ocurre, Derek? —Pregunta Stiles, su cabreo olvidado desde hace horas, ahora mucho más aliviado de sentir a Derek a su alrededor, pero siente al Alpha tenso todo el tiempo. Stiles entrecierra los ojos, agarra las mejillas de Derek y hace que lo mire fijamente unos segundos para leer en su rostro lo que pasa. —Derek, espero que no pienses que el que tu tío psicópata me secuestrase es tu culpa. No sé las veces que tengo que decirte que la culpa solo recae en quien hace la acción.

Derek cierra los ojos y suspira de forma temblorosa, solo para los oídos de Stiles. Siente un peso que se va de sus hombros, y se deja caer sobre su linda ardilla, sintiéndose bien y completo solo gracias a Stiles.

—Tu padre y Scott piensan que como estás en mi manada, recae en mí tu seguridad, y si eres secuestrado, no soy un buen Alpha. —Dice Derek, y Stiles frunce el ceño. El lobo se encoge de hombros y se acurruca contra Stiles.

—Voy a matar a mi padre, le he dicho muchas veces que puedo defenderme solo, y si algo me pasa no es por tu culpa. —Murmura Stiles a toda velocidad contra el cuello de Derek, más para sí mismo que para que el lobo le responda. Derek le deja hablar contra su piel y sonríe ante las amenazas que la ardilla dice y que sabe que nunca las hará realidad.

Stiles y Derek se quedan abrazados un buen rato en el pasillo hasta que Chris necesita precisar unos detalles con el Alpha, por lo que Derek besa los labios de Stiles y baja las escaleras rápidamente hacia la sala de estar, donde todos planean hasta el más mínimo detalle.

La ardilla aprovecha y va hacia el sótano, donde han encerrado a Peter tras una línea de ceniza de serbal que impide que huya y no cumpla su parte del trato. Stiles se queda de pie, mirando a Peter leer un libro y no logra entenderlo.

—¿Por qué me salvaste? Tú y yo sabemos que no fue porque el trato con Deucalión no era de tu agrado. —Dice Stiles, exigiendo saber la verdad. —Peter, ¿por qué?

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Peter se queda mirando fijamente su libro hasta que se da cuenta de que es Stiles, que la ardilla es tan molesta que no va a dudar en quedarse ahí hasta obtener una respuesta por su parte.

Maldito y molesto roedor.

—Puede, y solo puede, que te considere manada. —Dice Peter encogiéndose de hombros y cerrando el libro de forma teatral. —Para los Hale, manada es familia. Y tras seis años en coma, y dos más vagando de forma solitaria me haya dado cuenta de que el molesto roedor que habla más que piensa y que se tropieza en la nada es familia para mí porque hace feliz al inútil de mi sobrino.

—Tienes una forma curiosa de mostrar tu amor a la familia. —Murmura Stiles sorprendido por las palabras de Peter, y no porque sea manada para él, ya que comienza a notar el vínculo de manada entre ellos, sino la forma en la cual insulta. Cuanto más cariño siente por alguien, más lo insulta.

Fascinante.

—¿Stiles? —Exclama su padre desde lo alto de las escaleras, y la ardilla sube rápidamente antes de echarle una última mirada a Peter, que vuelve a sentarse en el suelo con sus piernas estiradas y sus tobillos cruzados mientras lee. —¿Qué hacías ahí abajo?

—Nada. —Responde Stiles y va hacia la sala donde sus cachorros lo miran fijamente. Stiles suspira y abraza a Isaac y Erica con un brazo, el otro lo deja rodeando a Boyd, Jackson y Danny como puede. —Os he echado mucho de menos. No sabéis lo que se extrañan las voces irritantes pidiendo la merienda.

El cálido abrazo se rompe con quejas de los lobos para diversión de Stiles, y luego observa el mapa de la Reserva, se coloca al lado de Derek y agarra su mano con fuerza, dándole ánimos y energías para que no mate a nadie.

—¿Todo está listo? —Pregunta Stiles nervioso, pues va a tener que volver a la estúpida caja de zapatos. Derek asiente y todos se preparan para pelear contra Deucalión.

Stiles solo espera que nadie muera, pero tiene un mal presentimiento.


End file.
